The present invention relates to a steering shaft arrangement comprising a first housing, which accommodates a contact roller, the first housing being divided up into a first and second section, of which the first section is connected to a steering shaft and the second section is connected to a steering column, fixed in relation to the steering shaft, the contact roller comprising at least one electrical conductor, which is arranged between the first and second section; and a second housing, which is divided up into a first and second element, of which the first element is connected to the steering shaft.